


Peacock of the Sea

by witchGender



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:21:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23563726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchGender/pseuds/witchGender
Summary: Captain Fjord Tusktooth learns a mysterious tiefling stowed away on his ship. What shall he do with this colorful stranger?
Relationships: Fjord/Mollymauk Tealeaf
Comments: 5
Kudos: 109





	Peacock of the Sea

It was genuinely incredible the guy had managed to sneak onboard at all, really. He was fucking purple, and wearing enough jewelry that he jingled softly when he moved. But it wasn’t until about a week out at sea, while Beau was taking stock of the supplies in the cargo hold, that he was discovered.

“What’s your name?” Fjord asked, fists resting on his hips as he narrows his eyes at the newcomer. His hands and tail were tied, and he was kneeling on the deck, surrounded by Fjord’s most trusted crew members. Despite that, the scallawag looked almost smug.

“What’ll you pay me to find out?” he asked, flashing a grin that must’ve contained a gold tooth. Fjord sighed and flicked his wrist, summoning his sword.

“Look, I really don’t wanna do this the hard way. I can, but I don’t want to.” He put the tip of the sword under the stranger’s chin. “I’ll ask again. What’s your name?” Red eyes flicked from Fjord’s face to his blade, seeming to judge something. He licked his lips.

“Are dripping swords a theme with you, or is it just this one?” he asked, coyly. There was a sputter of laugher from Jester. Fjord shut his eyes for a moment and sighed.

“Okay, one more chance, then I start cutting off fingers. Who the fuck are you?” he pressed the sword hard enough to draw a drop of blood. It slid, crimson as the stranger’s eyes, down his neck.

“Okay, okay! Geez, I’m just yanking your chain. Mollymauk Tealeaf, at your service. Can you put the wet sword away now?” The stranger was talking fast now, almost babbling. Fjord retreated slightly, though he didn’t put the sword away.

“Much better. Alright, Mollymauk, pleased to meet you. I’m Captain Fjord Tusktooth. Mind telling me why the hell you’re on my ship without permission?”

“Heard you were going south, figured I’d hitch a ride. I don’t eat much and I can be quiet when I want to be, figured I could come and go without anyone noticing.” Mollymauk shrugged, then shot a glare at Beau. “But someone got nosey.”

“Hey, don’t gimme that look mister, I’m first mate, I can fuck you up just as bad as he can!” Beau growled.

“Probably worse, if I’m being honest.” Caleb said, voice mild.

“Well I don’t intend to get fucked up so let’s all play nice, kay?” Mollymauk pleaded, looking at Fjord. “Look, I’m sorry I snuck on board without asking or paying, I get it, it’s an extra mouth to feed and that sucks. So how about I earn my keep while I’m here?” The suggestion made Fjord raise an eyebrow.

“Alright, I’m listening. What’s your shtick? What can you do?”

“Weeeeell...” Mollymauk shifted in place, as if the unnatural angle his tail was clamped at was starting to hurt. “In my day-to-day life, I’m a carnival worker, I tell fortunes and coax the crowds in. But I’m more than a pretty face and some clever words, I can fight too. Those swords you took aren’t just for show.”

“You mean these?” Yasha asked, holding up the two curved blades they had confiscated from Mollymauk upon discovering him. “They don’t even look like they’re made of metal.”

“They’re not.” Mollymauk admitted, “But I... Look it’s hard to explain, I give them blood, they start glowing and doing magic shit. See all these scars? Did ‘em myself, mostly. When I fight, I fight to win. Happy to prove it to you if you don’t believe me.”

Fjord eyed the scars suspiciously. He’d never encountered someone claiming to power their magic with blood, but who was he to judge, given where his power came from?

“I take it, since you’re offering your services as a swordsman, that you know what business we’re in?” he asked, watching Mollymauk’s face.

“Pirates, I assumed. Overheard your first mate talking to the little green one about hauls and targets.”

“Right you are. I’d imagine, as a carnie, you don’t mind cheating people outta their gold now and again. How do you feel about doing it at sword point?”

“Not my usual method, I’ll admit, but I like trying new things.” Mollymauk kept his gaze stead with Fjord’s, voice confident. “Look Captain, I’m chained up on your boat, in the middle of the sea, with no way to leave and no other options. I’m a reasonable guy, I know when I’ve got to cut my losses and side with the winners. Count me as an extra crew member for this trip. I won’t even ask for pay, just food and safe passage. You can drop me off at the next port. I promise, I’ll play right along like you’d hired me proper.”

It was a proposal a lot of people would’ve made in Mollymauk’s position. But he wasn’t pleading, crying, or doing anything to indicate he was afraid or desperate. If anything, he just looked a bit tense. It piqued Fjord’s curiosity. And they could technically feed one more mouth - Jester and Caduceus had that food-making trick, after all.

“Aight.” Fjord finally said with a shrug, vanishing his sword. “Beau, let him go so the man can shake my hand.”

“Woah, you’re going to say yes just like that? We don’t even really know who he is! He could be lying out his ass!” Nott protested. Fjord waved her off.

“Maybe, but when have we been the most truthful lot? He’s already here, and if he can lend his skills to us, I’m not gonna turn that down.” He watched as Beau undid the manacles and chains holding Mollymauk in place, then stepped back as the tiefling wobbled to his feet, rubbing his wrists. Fjord stuck out his hand.

“Welcome aboard, Mollymauk.” He watched as a lavender hand was slapped into his own, a hand decorated with an elaborate snake tattoo.

“Please, call me Molly. All my friends do. And we’re friends now, right, Captain?” Molly flashed a showman’s grin, and Fjord couldn’t help returning it.

“Fair enough, Molly.”

~~~

It turned out that Molly blended very well with the crew, especially Fjord’s inner circle. Despite everyone else thinking it was bullshit, Jester was utterly enchanted with his fortune telling, and Beau quickly learned he was a fantastic person to jokingly fight with. When they spotted a merchant ship worth attacking, he not only proved his story about the magical bloody swords, but he delivered the ship’s captain directly to Fjord, looking like a cat expecting belly scratches. It was that night when Molly made his first move.

A knock on Fjord’s cabin door came after sundown, when Fjord was busy writing a log of how much gold and loot they’d taken from the merchant ship. He called for the knocker to enter without looking up, and listened to the door softly open and close again.

“Evening, Captain.” purred a by now familiar voice. Fjord looked up then to see Mollymauk, missing his signature flashy coat and jacket, hand on his hips and expression expectant. Fjord put his quill down and stretched, grunting.

“Evening. Something I can help you with?”

“I’d say so.” Molly walked towards the desk, placing his hands on it and leaning forward. Fjord could see the peacock tattoo sneaking down his neck and shoulder, exposed by his white shirt. “I did really well today, don’t you think?”

“You did.” Fjord admitted, unsure of where this was going. “You pulled some pretty neat tricks.” Molly’s tail lashed as he gave a pleased smile.

“And I’m not even charging you for my services. Don’t you think I deserve a reward?” He tilted his head, eyes holding an expression that Fjord couldn’t quite read.

“... Normal crew members get rewards. Stowaways get food and passage. That’s the deal we made.” Fjord said firmly. Molly rolled his eyes.

“I don’t want money.” He dropped from his hands to his elbows, ass stuck up in the air behind him as he pouted. “C’mon, Captain. Throw me a bone here.”

“If you don’t want money then just say what you do want.” Fjord grumbled, getting tired of the guessing game. It was late, and he would rather be finishing up his log and getting ready for bed.

“Am I not being obvious? I want a roll in the hay.” He flashed a sharp grin, tail curling in the air. Fjord made a choking sound. Of all the suggestions Molly could’ve brought up, that wasn’t one he was expecting. Then again, Fjord never expected someone to want to sleep with him. He just wasn’t used to being considered attractive.

“You yanking my chain again?” he asked, cautious. Better to ask than to be tricked and humiliated.

“No! Though if you want to get chains involved, I’m all for it. I’ve been wishing you’d put those manacles on me again, in a more enjoyable context.” He said it so flippantly, and that somehow made it even more embarrassing. Fjord knew his face was heating.

“N-No, that... wasn’t what I was thinking.” He forced himself not to look away from Molly’s coy smile, and tried to work out how he felt about the offer. He tried to imagine Molly naked, touching him, kissing him. It was almost a shock when the image came extremely easily - and Fjord realized he liked it. A lot. Slowly, Fjord moved his chair back from the desk, as far back as it could go in the small cabin, and angled it outward slightly, before sitting back down. His heart was hammering in his ears, but Fjord was nothing if not a good actor. Wetting his lips, he tapped his thigh, maintaining eye contact with Mollymauk.

“Well? You gonna pose all night, or come get your reward?”

That was all the invitation Molly needed. He practically scampered around the desk, straddling Fjord’s thighs with a satisfied purr. Fjord reached for his waist, half so he’d have a place to put his hands, half so he could control just how close he and Molly were pressed up against each other. The grip couldn’t slow Molly’s mouth though, and a second later, it was on Fjord’s, thoroughly claiming him with an almost ravenous passion. Fjord made a surprised noise that quickly got lost as Molly’s tongue trailed along his half-grown tusks, hips squirming under Fjord’s hands.

“Wanted to do that for so long.” Molly gasped as they broke apart.

“Y-Yeah?” Fjord asked, feeling like his head was in a warm fog.

“Ever since you made me kneel in front of you and shoved a sword in my face.” Molly’s tongue began exploring Fjord’s left ear, a sensation that wrung a confused but pleased sound from him. “I was shocked when I asked around and heard no one had jumped your bones yet. You’re a charmer.”

Fjord didn’t quite know what to do with that information, so he decided, instead, to just focus on feeling good. The logistics could be worked out later. He hadn’t had many flings before, but he wasn’t wholly unexperienced. He knew what to do.

Fjord’s hands slid down to Molly’s ass, squeezing and pulling his hips closer. Molly gasped delightedly in response, and Fjord started to kiss along the peacock tattoo.

“I gotta hear the story behind this one sometime.” he mumbled against Molly’s skin.

“Not much to tell.” Molly hummed, tilting his head to encourage the attention. “I’m a bit of a peacock myself, seemed like a natural choice.”

“That you are.” Fjord let a touch of a growl enter his voice as he nipped at Molly’s collarbone. Molly gasped, a hand sinking into Fjord’s hair.

“Oh, fuck, I want that mouth everywhere.” he groaned, nails lightly scraping Fjord’s scalp. Fjord was officially hot under the collar, and it was making him realize how long it’d been since he’d bedded someone. He stood, keeping his grip on Molly firm and forcing the tiefling to lock his legs around him to hang on. It was thankfully a very short walk to the bed, where Fjord threw Molly down on the mattress and continued to attack his neck and chest with kisses.

“Well, this is supposed to be a reward. I can be persuaded to... let you decide how things go.” The words came out smooth as oiled leather, but secretly, Fjord was just glad for a lover who seemed to know exactly what they wanted. It was so much easier than fumbling around and guessing.

“Ah, how generous.” Molly purred, squirming a bit to get his tail into a more comfortable position. Fjord could feel it thrashing about between his legs, and something about the sensation made him shiver. “Well then, Captain, mind if I ride you?” The suggestion made Fjord’s face even hotter - but it also made his cock twitch.

“I think that can be arranged.” Fjord turned them over in the small bed, letting Molly settle over his hips - and almost gasped at the delicious pressure on his arousal. Molly really did gasp, and shamelessly ground down against him.

“Mm, fuck yes.” He reached up, and Fjord watched as he shed his shirt, exposing the extent of his tattoos and scars. He reached for Fjord’s tunic and tugged, indicating he wanted it gone too. Fjord obliged, and by the time the shirt was off, Molly was kicking off his pants.

“Uh, I don’t have-” Fjord stuttered, a realization dawning even as he stared at Molly’s admittedly beautiful naked form.

“Relax.” Molly fished in a pouch on his discarded belt and held up a vial of oil. “I came prepared.”

Fjord almost laughed. Almost. Of course Molly had come prepared, why had he expected anything else? Biting his tongue, he yanked Molly back into place on his lap.

“Well then, what’re we waiting for?” he asked, voice now husky from lust. Molly’s eyes were half-lidded as he glided a hand over the bulge in Fjord’s pants, making him groan with need.

“Nothing at all.” Mollymauk breathed, slipping the vial into Fjord’s hand. Taking the cue, Fjord slicked his fingers and slipped his hand between Mollymauk’s legs as their kissing resumed.

Mollymauk sank onto his fingers with a relieved whimper, rolling his hips and gasping into Fjord’s mouth. Fjord’s head was spinning, thoughts a blur. There wasn’t even anything to be nervous about anymore, there was just the sensation of the current moment, and the anticipation of the next. Molly seemed almost to rush him, grinding down on his hand and mumbling what sounded like pleas in infernal. Their kisses grew quick and desperate as Molly writhed and Fjord struggled not to move too roughly. Finally, Molly began to scrabble at the strings tying Fjord’s trousers shut.

“C’mon, c’mon.” He breathed, eyes almost wild. “I need it, I know you need it too...” Fjord got the message, freeing his hands to undo his trousers and groaning as he finally freed his cock. Slicking himself brought sweet, momentary relief, but it only lasted a few seconds before Molly was knocking his hands away to sink down onto him.

Mollymauk _crowed_ , spine arching as he was filled. Fjord’s thoughts became briefly occupied by the worry they’d be overheard, but then he locked eyes with Molly, and nothing else mattered. Molly looked absolutely irresistible. His face flushed pink, his mouth swollen and glistening with kisses, eyes glazed with desire and relief simultaneously. It was the most mesmerizing, erotic sight Fjord had ever seen. He watched in awe as Molly started to move, barely aware of the sounds escaping his own throat as their hips moved together.

“Sweet Moonweaver, you are perfect.” Molly cried, fingers scrambling over Fjord’s hair, face, neck. “You feel so good, it’s almost too much, it’s wonderful, you’re wonderful-”

“Speak for yourself.” Fjord panted, unable to keep from snapping his hips upward roughly, revealing in the delicious sounds it wrung from Molly. “’M starting to think you’re some kind of sex god.” Molly laughed at that, a delighted, breathy sound, and he kissed Fjord for the hundredth time, just as hot and sweet as all the others.

“Nonsense, I just like to feel good.” He licked a line up Fjord’s neck, mimicking what Fjord had done to his tattoo. “Like it even better when other people can feel good with me.”

The conversation dropped away as their wordless sounds of pleasure filled the cabin, skin glistening in the dim candlelight. Whether it lasted minutes or hours was impossible to tell, as time seemed to blur between kisses and caresses. Fjord almost forgot there was an ending coming, and was somewhat blindsided as he realized how close he was to it. A sudden, intense need to see Molly finish first gripped him, and he slid a hand between them to squeeze his lover’s cock. Molly cursed in infernal, shuddering.

“I won’t last if you do that-” he protested, eyes widening.

“Good.” Fjord growled, stroking. “Let me see it.” As if being asked to show off was the last thing Molly could handle, he cried out, hips jerking helplessly as he came, mouth slack. The sight was enough to pull Fjord over the edge, and he grabbed Molly by the hips, grinding upwards one last time as his vision blurred in pleasure.

The weight of Mollymauk collapsed onto his chest, their frantic pulses beating almost in rhythm, the only sound their slow panting. Fjord stared at the ceiling of his cabin, feeling as though he was seeing it for the first time.

“Yanno...” he finally managed, voice sounding thoroughly fucked, “you don’t have to leave at the next docking point. If you don’t wanna.” He felt Molly shake with silent laughter.

“Had to fuck you before you offered me a proper place in the crew? I’m hurt.” Molly teased, lifting his head enough to smile tiredly at Fjord. “But... yeah, sure. I don’t have anywhere else to be, and... I like you guys. I like you.” Something about the simplicity of the words made a gentle, happy feeling bloom in Fjord’s chest.

“I like you too.”

~~~

“Soooo... you and Molly, huh?”

“I don’t recall my personal life being part of your business.”

“I’d ask if he was good but I think the whole ship heard you enjoying yourselves last night.”

“Beau?”

“Yeah?”

“Shut the fuck up.”

**Author's Note:**

> My partner requested "Fjord and Molly... kees" and I ran with it lol.


End file.
